You call it madness
by Wickedxkitsune
Summary: I call it love... Para todo hay diferentes maneras de ver las cosas. Para ti es una locura, para mi esto es amor. Strongest pair / Pilar pair.
1. 1

**Ningún personaje me pertenece. Yo sólo hago un fic. **

**You call it madness… **

_I call it love_

**

* * *

**

**1.  
**

Espero que llegue éste momento cada vez que amanece. Cuando terminan las clases y las prácticas y podemos estar a solas, sin nadie que nos perturbe. En silencio. Sin nadie alrededor, cuando tengo sus ojos sólo para mi.

Y nos quedamos en silencio. Tal y como fue la primera vez que sucedió. Nos quedamos solos y era lo único que deseaba en el mundo. Quedarme con él, a su lado. A media luz, apenas con los rayos rojizos del atardecer entre nosotros. Fuimos acortando las distancias, de pie uno frente al otro. Yo no sabía que me estaba pasando, sólo podía sentir mis palpitaciones cada vez más violentas, resonando en mis oídos mientras que mis labios temblaban sin poder controlarlos.

Sus ojos oscuros se fundían en los míos mientras acercaba su rostro a mis labios. Cerré los ojos porque nunca pude resistir su mirada, simplemente me consume. Me dejé llevar entonces, me dejo llevar ahora.

Sin decir una sola palabra. Supongo que no tenemos nada que decir y sí mucho que hacer. Les damos otra utilidad a los labios nuestros. Y sus manos se deslizan sobre mí y mi cuerpo se acerca al suyo y me hacía sentir tan… bien.

Sólo un momento, en la tarde, cuando terminan las clases, antes de regresar a casa. Un momento en el cual puedo estar a su lado y tenerlo todo para mí. No importa cómo, no importa el modo, no importa nada.

Me gustaría que me dijera algo, cualquier cosa. Lo que fuera, oírlo, escuchar su voz mientras… Mientras levanto mi ropa del suelo, mientras te acomodas la camisa del uniforme, mientras tomas tu maleta, acomodas tus raquetas dentro, dime algo. Dime algo mientras me sacudes contra ti, cualquier cosa.

Cuando estamos solos en este lugar… O por lo menos eso es lo que creemos.

**------**

En silencio entró cruzando por la puerta con la misma paciencia que lo haría un ladrón para no ser descubierto. Despacito para que cuando lo vea entrar se sorprenda. Tezuka-buchou nunca utilizaba demasiadas palabras pero con una de sus miradas era suficiente para que se consuma vivo.

Quizá no debió hacer tan poco ruido, quizá debió darse media vuelta y marcharse por donde vino. El hecho es que no lo hizo porque sus pies se quedaron clavados al suelo, a pesar de que sus oídos le advirtieron que algo estaba sucediendo.

Y no quiso escuchar.

No podía ser cierto.

Ahí estaban esos dos, como si nada sucediera.

No puedo irme de aquí sin que me vean. Pensaba. Tampoco se iba a ver como... Fuji-sempai se quedaba a solas con Tezuka buchou. En los vestidores, era cierto lo que comentó Eiji-sempai a modo de broma. No se imaginó que fuera cierto, nadie le hace caso a lo que dice, sólo Oishi-sempai, el único.

Mmmm... Quizá debía armarles un escándalo ahí mismo. Malograr su momento a solas, con Tezuka buchou. ¿Eso te gustaría Fuji-sempai? Que por fin te quite las manos de encima y por fin puedan terminar de... Después de todo no te ves tan feliz de estar con el capitán. ¿Acaso no te gusta esto?

¿No es lo que quieres?

Mejor dar media vuelta y desaparecer de una vez.

No soporto a esos dos, no te soporto Fuji-sempai... Murmuró entre dientes, olvidando que el silencio en ese momento era un buen aliado.

Momo-chan sempai lo estaba esperando, de todas maneras y lo iba a invitar a comer algo. Eso serviría para distraerse un rato, para olvidarse que sus planes se fueron al diablo. Pero aún así no podía moverse de su sitio, escondido tras los casilleros, asomándose apenas sin poder apartar los ojos de la escena. Aún cerrándolos el sonido llegaba a sus oídos, aún tapándolos con sus manos, hasta que duelan. Rebotaban en el fondo de su cerebro, sin poder quitárselos de encima. Esa noche no iba a poder dormir… de nuevo.

Maldita sea.

Ya se me quitó el apetito.

¿Pueden dejar de hacer eso?

¿Puedes quitar esa cara de que no te gusta Fuji-sempai¿No es lo que quieres acaso?

¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?

No lo estaban escuchando, ni siquiera sabían que estaba presente. ¿Tezuka-buchou sabía que existía fuera de las canchas de tenis? Y eso tenía que acabar pronto, iba a acabar esa misma tarde… pero de nuevo sus planes frustrados.

Y no se detenían y Tezuka-buchou apretaba con más fuerza un cuerpo que no era el suyo y su rostro se encendía de rojo a pesar de que no era a él a quien lo llenaban de caricias toscas. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás encontrando los casilleros tremendamente duros. El metal frío delató su posición al sonar estrepitoso. Apoyó una mejilla caliente en la superficie helada, sintiendo que al contacto hasta dolía. El metal se iba a derretir con el contacto de su rostro, la temperatura de la habitación debía estar alcanzando la del sol. Por como traspiraba Tezuka-buchou así debía de ser. Para que negarlo, él estaba traspirando también, con sólo ver…

Iba a estrellar los puños contra los casilleros para reprimir la necesidad de gritar de rabia al ver como no se detenían y le dejaban salir corriendo de ahí, con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas cortitas. Al lado de las piernas largas de Tezuka-buchou sus piernas eran cortitas, menudas. Gotas de sudor empezaban a resbalarse por sus mejillas, rodando desde su cabello hasta caer al suelo y reventarse ahí.

Un suspiro sonoro de su parte felizmente fue diluido por la voz de Fuji-sempai. Lo escuchaba gemir fuerte y claro, demasiado claro. Casi no podía oír la de Tezuka-buchou que era la única que le interesaba después de todo. Apretó los ojos cuando la sintió resonar hundida entre gemidos ajenos. Suprimió su respiración tan sólo para seguir oyéndola, pero venía contaminada por voces ajenas. Tenía que salir de ahí a toda costa, aunque tuviera que arrastrarse por el suelo, porque las piernas se le empezaban a ablandar mientras que lo que yacía entre ellas se empezaba a endurecer. No iba a poder salir de los vestidores cubierto en sudor y en ese estado tan calamitoso. Una de sus manos se encontró con el creciente problema y trató de darle alivio colándose bajo sus pantalones de uniforme. Empezó a moverse al ritmo de la situación que se desarrollaba a escasa distancia de donde estaba escondido. No necesitaba ver más, con el sonido estimulando su mente era suficiente.

Se mordió los labios para reprimir sus propios gemidos. Empezó a resbalarse de pie apoyado sobre los casilleros tibios. Estaba de lo más incomodo, demasiado, tanto que de pronto le ganaba la necesidad de abandonar su escondite y meterse entre el capitán y Fuji-sempai. Quizá no sería mala idea. Con tal de encontrar alivio y una posición más cómoda.

Entonces los escuchó apresurar el ritmo de su respiración y con ello los gemidos. Tezuka-buchou era extremadamente silencioso o estaría susurrándole algo a los oídos. No podía girar la cabeza para descubrirlo. Su cuerpo se movía más rápido para poder conseguir aquello que tanto quería por fin, compartiendo el mismo ritmo que ellos. Iban a llegar los tres juntos, aunque ellos no lo supieran…

Y así fue. Mordiéndose la lengua, los labios, apretando los ojos y la espalda hasta casi fundirse con los casilleros para no irse al suelo. Abrió los ojos después de unos segundos, montones de segundos, temiendo encontrarse el rostro con gafas que quería ver sudoroso frente a él.

No fue así. Se levantó ofreciendo una mirada apurada a quienes se habían detenido por fin. Ya era hora de escapar, se estaban vistiendo, aunque sin prisa. Los ojos del capitán chocaron con los suyos un mínimo momento. ¿ O fue su imaginación?

Quedarse a averiguarlo no era una opción válida. Salir de ahí con el mismo sigilo con el que entró era lo único que podía hacer.

Pero Tezuka-buchou no lo había visto. ¿Verdad?

**------**

"Echizen... ¿Dónde te metiste ayer? Te estuve esperando y nunca apareciste. !Oi¿Me estás escuchando?"

" Mmmmm Momo-chan sempai, no estoy de humor ahora."

"Se nota... traes una cara... ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Nada, no me pasa nada."

Nunca había sido bueno mintiendo, no había porque empezar ahora. Pero por más que trataba de disimularlo era imposible. No iba a asistir a las prácticas, no quería verlos de nuevo, a ninguno de los dos. Aunque se cruzaba con ellos en los pasillos, sin querer por supuesto, se encontraba con Tezuka-buchou en el receso, de casualidad como siempre. Pero en las prácticas iba a tener que verlos a ambos.

Las prácticas estaban fuera de su agenda definitivamente. No iba a volver a pisar esos vestidores, ni siquiera estar cerca de ellos de nuevo. De Tezuka-buchou.

"¿Te quedaste en el aire¿Te sientes mal? Echizen, estas enfermo seguro."

"No me pasa nada malo Momo-sempai, estoy bien. Sólo quiero que me dejes solo."

Y se alejó de él lo más que pudo, huyendo de sus preguntas. no tenía ánimos de escucharlo ni de saber nada con el mundo. Que se detuviera de una vez, que se terminara si quería. Irse a su casa, eso es lo que quería y no volver a verlos de nuevo. En los vestidores, a solas, juntos.

Ahí estaban ellos, frente a él. La inercia y sus pies lo llevaron por el camino de siempre, camino a las canchas. Tan absorto andaba en sus pensamientos tormentosos que sus piernas lo pusieron frente a Tezuka-buchou sin que pudiera oponerse a ello.

Lo miró un segundo, escondiendo sus ojos bajo su gorra. Tezuka-buchou le regaló la misma mirada del día anterior. No podía equivocarse, lo había visto en los vestidores, había escuchado su respiración sobrecogerse cuando descubrió lo que estaba sucediendo cuando todos se habían marchado. Los labios se le contrajeron en una mueca de preocupación mientras. No le dijo nada de todos modos, sólo se miraron mutuamente.

De nuevo el calentamiento en las canchas, la misma rutina de siempre. Aunque sus ojos perseguían al capitán hacia donde se moviera, donde quiera que estuviera, escondidos bajo la sombra de su gorro.

Fuji-sempai estaba también presente, siempre jusnto a él. Como si no pudiera dejarlo solo un maldito segundo. ¿Tenían que ser tan obvios?

Las practicas terminaron como ayer y empezaron a abandonar el recinto rumbo a sus casas. Y de nuevo se quedaron ellos tres, en los vestidores. Ryoma se resistía a desaparecer del panorama y ataba sus interminables pasadores dosmil veces, acomodaba su ropa dentro de la maleta de cien formas distintas, nada lo haría irse tan pronto.

Entonces Fuji-sempai tomó sus cosas y se fue sin decir una palabra. Tezuka-buchou se sentó como hacía siemrpe en uno de las bancas con un cuaderno en la mano. Le recordó tanto a Inui-sempai que tuvo que ahorrarse una sonrisita al pensarlo. Estaba ahí frente a él ignorándolo completamente. Si no estaban en las canchas Echizen no existía para él.

Hasta que se puso de pie frente a él, un segundo antes de lanzarse encima suyo. Levantó el rostro y sus gafas brillaron con el contacto de la luz de la tarde sobre ellas. Su rostro inexpresivo de siempre, ya debería estar acostumbrado, sólo tenía esa mirada para él.

Pero tenía que decirle algo, lo que sea, cualquier cosa. No por nada se había parado frente a él y lo miraba fijamente luchando con su garganta para que le de paso a alguna palabra.

Nada.

No dijo nada.

Con mirarlo era bastante para decirle que los había visto. Y con una sola mirada había confirmado que el capitán ya lo sabía. Entonces no había nada más que hacer. Se dio media vuelta para abandonar los vestidores y luego odiarse por no haber hecho nada. Pero no pudo avanzar, su brazo se había quedado adrido atrás y no sabía con que. Sólo tenía que voltear y soltarse y ya. El camino estaba libre. Se equivocó, Tezuka-buchou tenía su brazo atrapado y no lo iba a soltar tan fácilmente. Le iba a reclamar, lo iba a regañar... No iba a escucharlo, no tenía ganas de escuchar.

Entonces lo besó.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, sin pensarlo en absoluto. Sólo lo hizo. No se resistió, no se movió, no hizo nada. Fue un besito inocente, casi de mascota, como cuando Karupin le lamía el rostro, algo así. Pero fue suficiente para encender sus mejillas y el resto de su cuerpo. Besar a Tezuka-buchou lo dejó con ganas de más. De seguir besándolo todo el día, la tarde, la noche...

Lo miraba con los labios hirviendo y las mejillas ardiendo. Aunque la expresión del capitán no había variado en lo más mínimo. Lo odió en ese momento. Apretó los puños con el firme deseo de salir corriendo ahora sí en serio. Pero de ello no pasó. Una respuesta, quería una respuesta y la quería ya.

Tezuka entonces se movió de nuevo, como si le diera pereza hacerlo. Se estiró un poco y lo atrapó de nuevo, pero en un abrazo. Junto a su pecho sentía que el corazón se le reventaba a punta de latidos. Entonces el capitán lo besó y no fue como el que él le dio. Fue uno de verdad. Mientras su lengua jugaba con la del capitán el contacto con su cuerpo hacía crecer la urgencia de liberarse de su ropa, especialmente de sus pantalones. De pronto estaba sentado en las piernas de Tezuka-buchou besándolo hasta perder el aliento. Enredando sus brazos en el cuello de Tezuka y su gorro cayó al suelo. Lo empujaba hacia atrás hasta que el capitán encontró su cabeza pegada a la pared. Y Ryoma sentado encima suyo y ya no sobre sus piernas, sino entre ellas.

Las manos de Tezuka se escondieron debajo de su camisa escolar dibujando lineas con las uñas en su espalda. Dolía un poco pero se sentía bien.

De pronto fue el capitán quien liberó sus labios con un último mordisco.

La respiración entrecortada de Ryoma era demasiado ruidosa. No importaba de todas maneras, era más que obvio las ganas que tenía de continuar lo que habían empezado. Por lo menos su cuerpo no mentía, su entrepierna no lo dejaba mentir.

Y fue Ryoma quien volvió a la carga a punta de besitos en el cuello, en la garganta. Abrió la camisa de Tezuka-buchou con la destreza que le daban las ganas de continuar. Lo liberó de la camisa como si develara una estatua de mármol. Se lo quedó mirando un momento antes de volver a su rutina de besos y mordiditas. De pronto aterrizó en el suelo. Tezuka-buchou lo dejó caer para que continuara lo que había empezado, pero antes debía deshacerse de los pantalones.

Salieron volando junto con la camisa que ya yacía en el suelo. Y para allá fue la ropa interior. Era demasiado. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en lo que empezó a hacer. Con el rostro enterrado bajo el ombligo del capitán, casi no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Ya había visto esto antes, la tarde anterior, en el mismo sitio, a Fuji-sempai haciendo lo mismo. Pero ahora era él quien lo hacía y mucho mejor por supuesto.

De eso ni dudarlo, por la cara que tenía Tezuka-buchou no había lugar a dudas.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que Fuji-sempai quedara fuera del panorama, para que el capitán se olvide hasta de su nombre.

Eso era definitivo.

Se levantó ayudado por Tezuka-buchou y de nuevo juntaron sus labios. Los de Ryoma estaban húmedos pero a Tezuka no le importó saborearlos mientras lo ayudaba a deshacerse de sus propias prendas. Con cierto pudor sintió ganas de retener algo de su ropa, pero luego las dejó ir.

Cayeron al suelo.

Al ladito de la ropa. El suelo ni siquiera se sentía duro o frío. No sentía más nada que las manos del capitán sobre su cuerpo, que sus labios sobre su piel. Lo hizo echarse mirando al techo, mirándo su rostro sudoroso, ya sin gafas. No sabía a que hora se las había quitado. Lo llenó de besos, recorrió su cuerpo con la lengua. Ya no pudo evitarlo, empezó a gemir, tratando de no hacerlo. Separó las piernas ayudado por Tezuka-buchou quien le iba guiando. Despacito, muy despacito, colocado entre sus piernas, despacio. Ryoma abrió los ojos enormes cuando sintió al capitán entrar en él. Quiso gritar pero se mordió la lengua, apretó los labios.

Mientras sentía como se movía.

Despacio.

Deseando que aumente la velocidad ligeramente, aunque lastimara un poco. No importa...

"Más... fuerte."

No sabía lo que decía, a quien le importaba de todos modos. Con tal de sentirlo no importaba nada. Ausencia de sentidos, por momentos era así como se sentía. Extraño, extrañas sensaciones.

Muy extrañas.

Su voz empezó a hacerse más aguda, casi sonaba como Karupin. Esos no eran gemidos, eran maullidos, mientras Tezuka respiraba pesadamente. Iba a gritar... gritar tan fuerte que las ventanas se iban a volar. La cabeza le iba a estallar de lo caliente que la sentía. Era casi lo mismo que cuando estaba solo en su habitación, pensando en tantas cosas, pensando en Tezuka-buchou, como ayer. Lo que había sentido cuando ya no pudo más y cayó al suelo. Pero más fuerte, pero más rápido, pero más calor.

De pronto abandonar los sentidos, como si nada más existiera y aunque cubrieran su cuerpo con agujas en ese momento, no sentiría nada.

"aaaaahahahaaaaaaaaa"

Soltaron sus labios y un momento después sus piernas cayeron rendidas sobre los hombros de Tezuka-buchou. El pecho se le inflaba rapidito y abría la boca como un pescadito fuera del agua. Dolía pero era delicioso. Las mejillas de Tezuka-buchou coloradas y sudorosas eran deliciosas. Sonrió apesar de que estaba doliendo, recién empezaba a sentir el dolor subir por su espalda.

Iba a necesitar ayuda para ponerse de pie. No quería pararse e irse tan pronto. Tenía ganas de más. De pronto no entendía el rostro de Fuji-sempai, esa cara de desagrado que tenía cuando estaba con Tezuka-buchou. Esto era delicioso, como no podía gustarle esto.

"Mada mada dane..."

Susurró con ganas de quedarse a dormir en el suelo. Sus piernas regresaron al suelo mientras que el capitán salía de en medio de él. Se estiró un poco colocándose de costadito, lanzándole una mirada provocativa desde donde yacía esparcido casi sobre la ropa. No tenía ganas de irse todavía, ni de vestirse, ni nada. Quizá daría unas vueltas desnudo, mientras Tezuka-buchou se iba vistiendo sin mirarlo más.

Cerró los ojos un momento, para descansar un poquito después de tanto ejercicio. Cuando los abrió Tezuka ya había terminado de vestirse. De pronto salió por la puerta sin decirle una palabra o volver a dirigirle la mirada.

**Continuará...**

**Déjame un review, gracias por favor.**


	2. 2

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Yo sólo hago un fanfic. Así que XP. No te olvides de dejarme un comentario, gracias por favor. **

**2.

* * *

**

Fuji-sempai… Casi no podía esperar para encontrarse con él. Pero mientras deambulaba buscándolo en los pasillos había terminado de nuevo metido en uno de los armarios. De esos donde guardan las escobas, pero siempre queda suficiente espacio para ocultarse. El problema no era el espacio estrecho, sabían acomodarse. Tezuka-buchou tenía la fuerza suficiente para levantarlo y él podía sostenerse perfectamente enroscando sus piernas en la cintura de su sempai.

No podía esperar hasta que terminara la práctica.

El mundo se iba a terminar junto con el receso si no se apuraban. Pero siempre tenían el tiempo suficiente para correr al baño y acomodarse la ropa como si no hubiera pasado nada. A veces continuaban en el baño. Seguro en el aula se preguntaban porque Tezuka-buchou llegaba tan tarde a clases. El buchou nunca llegaba tarde, siempre era tan responsable. Daba igual, el capitán nunca faltaba, en su caso no se aparecía hasta la siguiente clase.

No había tiempo para pensar en eso. No daba excusas y se limitaba a ignorar a Horio cuando le preguntaba acerca de sus ausencias. Deseaba tanto que le hiciera esa pregunta frente a Fuji-sempai, seguramente él sabía de las misteriosas tardanzas del buchou.

No era tonto, ya se había dado cuenta.

¿Y ahora que vas a hacer Fuji-sempai?

Yo gano esta vez.

Ahí está él. Me mira, nada más, con su rostro sin sonrisa. Hace algún tiempo no lo veo sonreír. Mi culpa. Mada mada dane.

Ahí se va con Eiji-sempai que nunca para de hablar. Tezuka-buchou ya ni se le acerca, ya ni le habla, ahora es todo para mí.

"Echizen. ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? Ayer tampoco te ubiqué. Llamé a tu casa y dijeron que no habías llegado."

¿Preocupado Momo-sempai? Estoy bien, estaba bien, estaré muy bien. Después de la práctica de hoy. Estaré mejor.

"Estaba ocupado."

No me interesa hablar con él ahora. Mejor voy a perseguir a Fuji-sempai. Está ya en la canchas, jugando con Eiji-sempai. No me vas a ignorar. No te vas a deshacer de mí sempai.

"Momo. Juguemos."

Y me sigue. Ahí está Tezuka-buchou, mirándome. Puedo sentir cuando me mira. Ahora lo hace, me ve acercarme a Fuji-sempai. No lo estoy provocando al pasar detrás de él mientras voy a la cancha.

No hay nada de que preocuparse Tezuka-buchou.

"Echizen."

"Mmmm¿Qué pasa Fuji-sempai?"

¿Te molesta tenerme cerca¿Te molesta que pase detrás de ti?

No me dice nada, me mira. Nada más. Parece que me va a saltar encima. No me dice nada. Me va a saltar encima en cualquier momento, pero no me importa. No me asustas Fuji-sempai. No te tengo miedo.

"Fuji-kun."

Ahí viene Eiji-sempai a detenerlo. Es evidente que tiene ganas de matarme. Me mira sin decir una palabra. Suéltalo Eiji-sempai, no se va a atrever a hacerme nada. No me asusta.

"¿No es nada? Hnn. Mada mada dane."

Me provoca sonreír al verlo tan furioso. Eiji-sempai se queda tratando de calmarlo. Los demás sempai se han acercado, incluso Momo. Me pregunta si estoy bien, si pasó algo malo.

"No pasa nada, Momo chan-sempai."

Ahora si se me escapa una sonrisa. No pasa nada.

**------**

Fue una tontería provocar a Fuji-sempai. Lo sé, pero no por eso tienes que estar de mal humor Tezuka-buchou. Ni me hace caso. Ya todos se fueron a sus casas, a hacer lo que tengan que hacer y aquí seguimos los tres. Fuji-sempai no se ha ido aún, hasta Eiji-sempai se quiso quedar un rato más para prevenir que me matara.

No me va a hacer nada.

Ni siquiera Tezuka-buchou tiene ganas hoy.

Me estoy aburriendo, mejor me voy a mi casa.

Me está dando hambre.

Y Fuji-sempai sigue ahí, por momentos mira al vacío, por momentos no me quita los ojos de encima. Se va a quedar toda la tarde en los vestidores ¿O qué? Si tanto quiere decirme algo que lo haga.

Estoy esperando.

Nada, me mira y me deja pasar. No me gusta dejarlo solo con el capitán, pero si está con ese genio, lo va a mandar a correr veinte vueltas si intenta algo.

Mejor me voy de una vez.

"Echizen."

Al parecer el capitán cambió de planes. ¿Qué hará Fuji-sempai si me ve saltando a los brazos del capitán¿Saldrá de los vestidores llorando como los personajes de las novelas que ve Nanako?

Tezuka-buchou me rodea con sus brazos, delante de Fuji-sempai. El está mirando. De nuevo esa mirada de desagrado. Sé que no te gusta esto, que me veas así con Tezuka-buchou.

Pero no me interesa.

Date cuenta, yo gano.

"Fuji-sempai…. Mada mada dane."

No se atreve a decir nada, no se atreve a hacerme nada en frente de Tezuka. Te va a mandar a correr toda la escuela cincuenta veces si me tocas.

Pero me sigue mirando y no cambia esa maldita expresión de sus ojos. No me molestan, me ponen algo nervioso, pero no me molestan. Mientras esté en los brazos de Tezuka-buchou no me va a poder hacer nada.

Mientras el capitán me pase los labios sobre el cuello y…

No, delante de él no buchou.

Esto ya es demasiado.

"Detente."

Fuji-sempai dio un brinco sobre su sitio. Lo vi claramente. Pero el capitán me aprieta más contra su cuerpo, me esta lastimando.

"Buchou, detente."

Maldición ¿Está sordo? No me está prestando atención, está concentrado en los ojos de Fuji-sempai. Lo está mirando a él. ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? Te digo que me sueltes, me estás haciendo daño.

"Ya es suficiente buchou, suéltame de una vez."

Me soltó, Tezuka-buchou lo hizo, pero también me lanzó un golpe. No me dolió, no me dolió… mucho…. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Debe ser culpa de Fuji-sempai. Si se hubiera largado de los vestidores… Es su culpa. Me largo yo, me largo de una vez. Si el capitán me suelta el brazo.

"Ya déjame en paz."

Me golpeó de nuevo.

Esto no puede estar sucediendo.

"Tezuka detente…."

No es necesario que intervengas Fuji-sempai. No te necesito, esto es culpa tuya. No necesito que me defiendas. No te necesito, yo puedo solo. No me duele, no me duele nada….

Ni cuando el capitán me hace a un lado. Ni cuando se va sobre Fuji-sempai. Lo arrincona contra los casilleros. Fuji-sempai se ve aterrado. ¿Qué ocurre aquí¿Por qué lo está golpeando? No entiendo nada de esto… Me quiero ir a mi casa… Me quiero ir de una vez.

Me largo de una vez… me largo.

**------**

"Ryoma-chan, teléfono. Te llama uno de tus sempai."

Nanako, no quiero hablar con nadie. No quiero que nadie me vea tampoco. No quiero volver a la escuela nunca más. No quiero contestar el teléfono.

"¿Ryoma-chan¿Estás dormido?"

Ella abre la puerta y trato de esconderme entre las almohadas. ¿Por qué soy tan obvio a veces?

Nanako me mira. Puede esperar todo el resto de su vida. Yo sólo espero que la mía acabe pronto.

"Eto… Ahora Ryoma-chan está bien dormido… Claro… yo le digo que llamaste. Adiós."

Ella cuelga el teléfono pero se me queda mirando. Detesto que la gente haga eso. ¿Por qué no se va de una vez a hacer sus cosas?

Pero no, se sienta sobre la cama.

"Ryoma-chan… Dame esa bolsa de hielo. Ya se te deshinchó la cara. ¿Ahora si me vas a decir que pasó?"

Menos mal existe Nanako en esta casa. Es la única en quien puedo confiar después de Karupin. Menos mal mi papá no me vio entrar así. Ella le dijo que me sentía mal para que me dejara en paz. Y fue ella quien me puso hielo y un ungüento para que no se me ponga morada la cara.

Pero lo malo es que quiere saber que pasó.

"No pasó nada Nanako. Estaba practicando y una de las pelotas me dio en la cara."

No tengo un solo moretón. Ella no se va a creer la historia. Lo sé porque no me dice nada. Creo que mi historia es demasiado tonta para que ella se la crea.

"Si no me quieres decir está bien. Pero si tienes algún problema grave… Quisiera ayudarte…"

No me puedes ayudar, porque no te vas a enterar de esto jamás.

"Estoy bien Nanako, de verdad. Fue sólo una pelea y… por eso mis sempai están llamando para preguntar que pasó."

"Pero ¿Por qué?"

"No entenderías, no pasó nada malo. No me dolió de todos modos."

No me duele.

Nada.

"Está bien Entonces te voy a preparar algo rico para cenar. "

Y eso la dejó contenta. Menos mal Nanako no es más preguntona que Karupin. Menos mal al final sí se la creyó. O por lo menos eso quiere que crea.

**------**

No quiero regresar a la escuela nunca más, pero aquí estoy de nuevo. Anoche no volvió a sonar el teléfono. No quiero entrar al salón de clase y ahora que estoy dentro no quiero salir más. No quiero encontrarme con nadie, ni que nadie me pregunte que pasó ayer. No se me nota casi nada de la hinchazón. Nanako hizo un buen trabajo untándome la pomada antes de dormir.

Nadie se dio cuenta de nada. Ni mi mamá y mi papá no cuenta.

No quiero ir a las prácticas, pero voy a terminar yendo. No he visto a Fuji-sempai en ningún momento. No sé que pasó con él. No quiero recordarlo…

No me duele.

"Echizen… ¿Qué tienes¿Estas asustado? Saltaste como un pop corn cuando te llamé. Seguro has hecho algo malo. ¿Qué hiciste? Puedes contarle a tu sempai."

Momo debe estar mal de la cabeza si cree que le voy a contar mis cosas. No estoy asustado. No me pasa nada.

"Suéltame Momo-sempai. Me duele."

El brazo… no, no me duele…

"Estás de lo más extraño… ¿Tienes fiebre? Déjame que te reviso."

"No me toques."

No quiero que nadie me toque…

Me mira resentido. Es su culpa que tuviera que apartarlo de ese modo. No quiero que me toque. Pensé que me iba a decir algo, como siempre hace. Pero sólo se aleja. Igual, sólo quiero estar solo.

**------**

"¿Dónde estabas?"

"En la biblioteca."

"Las prácticas empezaron hace media hora."

"No voy a ir."

"Diez vueltas por llegar tarde."

"No voy a ir."

"Treinta."

"! Que no voy a ir!"

"No te tardes Echizen. No quiero volver a repetirte una orden."

"Sí buchou."

**------**

"Ochibi… ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?"

No me dolió.

"Déjame tranquilo Eiji-sempai."

Tengo que vueltas que correr. Treinta… vueltas… que… correr…

"Pero Ochibi… Estás sangrando. Ven aquí… Ochibi."

Tengo que correr las malditas vueltas… Tengo que correr…

"Suéltame Eiji-sempai… tengo que correr por haber llegado tarde."

"Pero no puedes correr así. ¿Te caíste? Dime que te ocurrió."

Nada, nada, nada…

"Sólo me di un golpe con un libro que me cayó, en la cara… en la biblioteca."

No me cree… No me cree… No tengo tiempo para esto…

"Suéltame de una vez Eiji-sempai."

Tengo que… correr… las… malditas…

"!Echizen!"

**------**

"Te desmayaste en la escuela. Tus sempai te trajeron. No me pidas que no les diga nada a mis tíos porque no puedo hacer eso."

Ella se veía angustiada, sentada a su lado con Karupin en las piernas. No se iba a rendir hasta sacarle la información que quería. No la conocía mucho pero podía darse cuenta que así sería con sólo verla a los ojos. De pronto si los cerraba dejaba de verla pero aún así una sensación extraña no dejaba de perturbarlo.

No tanto por él mismo, estaba en casa, con Nanako, nada malo le iba a pasar. Pero el no ver a Fuji-sempai en la escuela fue demasiado. No se atrevió siquiera a preguntar por él, si había ido. Tampoco lo vio a la hora de la práctica. Entonces no asistió. No era que le importara mucho…

Pero él había intervenido para defenderlo antes… Pero no por ello tenía porque preocuparse… Pero… Si algo malo le había ocurrido…

Tezuka-buchou lo golpeó de nuevo. No sólo eso… Lo llevó arrastrando hasta las canchas… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"Nanako-chan… Ayer… ¿Cuál de todos mis sempai llamó?"

Ella se le quedó mirando algo sorprendida por la pregunta. Definitivamente no esperaba que su primito se abriera ante ella y le contara sus problemas, pero por lo menos algo le diría. Ahora salía con una pregunta que no venía al caso.

"¿Ayer? No me dijo su nombre. Tampoco le pregunté, pero no era Momo-chan. Reconozco su voz. Cuando la oigo. Yo pensé que era más bien alguno de tus maestros, porque tenía la voz bastante seria."

Era suficiente para hacerlo palidecer. Con sólo mencionar su voz la hacía sonar como campana en su mente. No quería acordarse del tono que usó para ordenarle que fuera a la cancha. Quería olvidarse de la sola idea que existía.

"Ryoma-chan… No me has respondido. ¿Qué te pasó? No me mientas con eso de la pelota y que te golpeaste."

Nanako no se iba a rendir y tampoco podía pelearse con ella, sino quien le iba a curar la herida de la cara.

Una herida… Era demasiado.

"No es nada Nanako. No sé que me pasó. Creo que cuando me desmayé me la hice."

Y la miró con su carita más tierna. La había visto en Karupin cuando lo regañaban por hacer algo malo. Nunca fallaba. Ahora para cerrar su actuación la abrazaría y ella se derretiría en sus brazos. Se olvidaba y en cuestión de segundos saltaba en busca de más de la pomada para su cara hinchada.

Quizá debería quitársela a Nanako y darle un poco a Fuji-sempai.

¿Por qué tenía que pensar en él?

**Continuaráa...**

_**Si me dejas dosmilcuchucientoscincuenta comentarios con besitos y todo. Si no nada... He dicho. XD Mentiiiiiiiraaa... Sólo si me traen a Tezuka calatayu... XD... Ya sabes, si no empiezo a interactuar conmigo misma a modo de los personajes... OH nooo Matenme por favor... XD Ya, en serio... no te olvides de mi comentario, gracias, de nada. ** _


	3. 3

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Yo sólo hago un fanfic. Dejame un comentario gracias por favor, de nada por favor. ****Un capítulo más, tardé mucho en actualizar. Lo siento de verdad, suele pasar, espero que no se me haga costumbre.**

Espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por leerme y comentar.

* * *

**3. **

Al terminar las horas de escuela, al final de las prácticas… Nada iba a ser lo mismo. Los vestidores se estaban quedando vacíos y ya empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Momo-sempai trataba de traerlo a la realidad hablándole de quien sabe que cosas, pero no había respuesta por más que lo intentaba.

Desistió.

Se alejó con el resto del equipo. Tezuka quedaba con la paciencia de siempre, acomodando sus ropas dentro de la maleta que siempre llevaba. Sus ojos sobre los de Ryoma, deteniéndolo en su sitio, deteniendo el tiempo, el espacio, el aire que entraba a pulmones.

De pronto estaba temblando. Escuchaba el silencio en el cual se movía, tan despacio.

La banca donde estaba sentado crujió cuando su cuerpo la abandonó. El de Ryoma en cambio, se estremeció casi al extremo de romperse en pedazos y caer al suelo sobre los vestidores, a los pies de Tezuka.

Pasó a su lado, hacia la puerta. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, morderse los labios, abrazar su cuerpo.

"Vamos."

Sus piernas reaccionaron ante su voz, antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Se levantó como si el asiento estuviera caliente, pero no avanzó un centímetro.

Estaba aterrado. Al ver sus ojos de nuevo, con ganas de abrir la boca y exigir respuestas a sus preguntas silenciosas.

Tezuka era impaciente.

Lo siguió sin decirle nada a donde fuera que lo llevara.

En silencio, como si fuera una mascota. Lo siguió mirando sus talones moverse sobre el suelo. Nervioso. No es que no quisiera ver a donde se dirigían, pero el corazón palpitaba tanto que era lo único que podía escuchar.

Cuando se detuvieron por fin, después de caminar lo que le pareció un siglo, de abrir puertas infinitas puertas y cerrarlas y escaleras y nuevamente una puerta. Levantó la vista al final, como si no supiera donde estaba.

Tezuka se sentó sobre su cama. Había imaginado tanto aquel momento. No era nada de lo que pasó por su mente, en sus más audaces fantasías. Recostándose sobre la superficie blanda del colchón, pero sin mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban puestos en el marco de la puerta, no lo miraba más.

Volteó a buscar su mirada y la encontró sobre los ojos de Fuji-sempai. ¿En qué momento llegó? Traía puesto el uniforme escolar, pero no lo había visto en la escuela. En ese momento sintió lo que era desaparecer, lo que se siente al ser invisible. Ellos dos se miraban mutuamente, de hito a hito. Tezuka en un ligero movimiento se recostó sobre su cama. Ryoma seguía sin existir cuando Fuji avanzó por la habitación, con los ojos de una estatua de cera.

Cubrió el cuerpo del buchou con el suyo, como si estuvieran solos en la habitación. Tezuka llevó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo que estaba encima. Ryoma no podía despegar los pies del suelo, como si ser un fantasma presente en la habitación resultara terriblemente pesado al desplazarse. Apenas si pudo con unos cuantos pasos en retroceso, hasta que la pared de la habitación detuvo su huida.

Cayó sentado sin dejar escapar sus ojos de las imágenes que se sucedían frente a él. La piel de Fuji-sempai tan blanca, brillaba como porcelana bajo la suave luz del atardecer. La camisa escolar se desprendió de su cuerpo y quedó expuesta como las piernas pálidas de Tezuka, que perdieron en el camino su envoltura de tela.

El sonido de sus besos resonaba en toda la habitación, tan fuerte que iban a caerse las ventanas. Hubiera querido taparse los oídos, pero sus manos estaban ocupadas liberando la presión que sentía en los pantalones. Cerrar los ojos, eso sí podía hacer.

La respiración de Tezuka, agitada, la voz de Fuji-sempai, escapándole de la garganta, mientras frotaban su piel y su cuerpo al mismo ritmo en el que se sacudía la cama. No importaba que no abriera los ojos y que ellos hicieran como si no existiera. Daba igual, el sonido coloreaba sus mejillas y llenaba de sudor su frente. Recogió las rodillas y apoyó sobre ellas su mentón para cubrir un poco el rito frenético de sus manos entre sus piernas.

No podía detenerse ni detenerlos. Ellos seguían ajenos al mundo, moviéndose en una realidad paralela en la cual no existía nadie más. Los odió tanto en ese momento.

¿Estaba celoso de nuevo¿Acaso no quería ser él quien estuviera sobre el cuerpo de Tezuka, recibiendo caricias, hundiéndose?

Apretó más los ojos y se mordió los labios al escucharse a si mismo jadear como un animal. Ya no podía detenerse. Liberó sus piernas de la cárcel de tela y las separó un poco. No iba a abrir los ojos. El sonido que desprendía el colchón estaba dejándolo sordo, la voz de Fuji-sempai le iba a romper los tímpanos, la respiración de Tezuka-buchou lo iba a dejar llegar sobre el suelo.

Y de pronto pasó, esa sensación tibia de no sentir nada más que alivio. Aunque sentía el calor en las mejillas y el sudor chorreando por su frente, sus manos seguían donde quedaron un momento antes. Antes de morir, ir al cielo y caer a un lado de la habitación sintiéndose muy bien.

Levantó los ojos porque no había más ruido sobre la cama. Ahí estaban ellos, quietos, inmóviles, mirando hacia el rincón donde estaba. Volvió a recoger sus piernas, tratando de cubrirse inútilmente. No había nada que esconder.

Le temblaban los labios escondidos tras sus rodillas. Trató de cubrirse lo más que pudo, de sus ojos, de la mirada que traían.

Fuji-sempai sentado al lado de Tezuka bajó los ojos. Era algo, un movimiento siquiera, pero que sin embargo del que no pudo encontrar significado. Tezuka buchou en cambio, siguió mirandolo. Ahora le ordenaba que se levantara. Podía jurar que sus ojos le estaban gritando en ese momento. Se levantó del suelo caliente y caminó hacia él, hasta detenerse en medio de los dos.

El pantalón quedó en el camino, como un recuerdo de los momentos anteriores.

Se acomodó sobre Tezuka, sobre sus piernas separadas, rodeando su cuello con los brazos. Las manos del buchou quedaron a los costados para mantener el balance. Fuji-sempai no lo miraba, estaba sentado a su lado, como si nada estuviera pasando.

Estaba celoso, como él hace un momento estuvo. Pero no lo demostraba y a Ryoma le costó trabajo ahorrarse una sonrisa de triunfo. La esbozó tan sólo, porque se le desvaneció de la cara cuando sintió el dolor punzante en la parte más baja de su espalda.

Buscó los labios del capitán para que sonaran como los de Fuji-sempai, pero no los encontró. Estos estaban unidos a los de quien esperaba a su lado. Ryoma se mordió los labios, quizá de dolor más que de rabia, mientras empezaba a moverse al ritmo que imponía Tezuka a su cuerpo, con su cuerpo.

Echó la cabeza para atrás buscando un punto en el techo en el cual concentrarse y vencer el dolor. Manos acariciaban su cabeza… que fueron avanzando por sus mejillas, su pecho, su vientre… su ombligo.

Quiso gritar que lo dejara en paz, pero cuando llegó a cierto lugar se sintió muy bien. Anuló el dolor anterior e hizo que volviera a jadear como animal sediento.

Las manos de Fuji-sempai se sentían de seda, de terciopelo, de lo que fuera, pero estaba sintiéndose tan bien, mientras las subía y bajaba al ritmo que Tezuka marcaba. Fuji-sempai hacía un gran trabajo haciéndolo sentir tan bien, mientras besaba los labios del capitán, mientras se hundía también en su boca.

Debió cerrar los ojos cuando pudo, porque tal espectáculo hizo que casi liberara la presión que Fuji-sempai provocaba bajo su vientre. Movía sus manos demasiado bien, ya estaba haciéndolo gemir.

Tezuka abandonó las caricias de Fuji-sempai y retomó lo que estaba haciendo. Lo hizo más fuerte. Dolía mucho más que antes. Ahora iba a hacerlo llorar, tanto que Ryoma hundió las uñas cortitas sobre la nuca del capitán.

Ahora sí estaba llorando.

Su frente chocaba con la barbilla de Tezuka que no dejaba de moverse. Llevó sus manos a las caderas de Ryoma estrujándolas como si tuviera papel en las manos. Ahora estaba gritando.

"Buchou…"

Las manos de Fuji-sempai volvieron a donde estuvieron antes, sus labios a los oídos de Tezuka y Ryoma hubiera escuchado que decían si es que no hubiera gritado tan fuerte.

Tezuka se detuvo un momento, uno sólo maravilloso en donde pudo bajarse de encima suyo para tratar de escapar. Pero las manos sobre sus caderas no lo dejaron ir muy lejos. De nuevo terminó sentado donde había estado, sobre las piernas de Tezuka, sólo que esta vez con las piernas colgando a los lados, demasiado separadas y con los dientes del buchou mordiéndole la garganta.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, continuando su repertorio de jadeos y gemidos, matizándolo con grititos que Tezuka acallaba mordiendo su boca. Pero hubo uno que no pudo contener, fue cuando sintió tibieza deliciosa recubriendo y deslizándose bajo su ombligo, entre sus piernas.

"Fu ji-sem...pai…"

Su voz sonó como la de una niña y no tuvo tiempo de odiarse por eso. Sus manos se aferraron al cabello castaño que estaba a su alcance, entre sus piernas, hundiendo todo su rostro, como jugando con su lengua y sus manos.

Siguió chillando como una niña mientras Tezuka buchou le clavaba los dientes en el cuello, en los labios, en los hombros. Mientras que Fuji-sempai lamía como un gatito la piel entre sus piernas.

Y gritó al momento que sintió que no podía aguantar más las ganas de hacerlo. Tezuka también lo hizo, pero no fue tan alto, pero si profundo. La sensación dentro de su cuerpo y saliendo de este, fue demasiado. Cerró los ojos mirando al techo mientras relajaba los músculos sobre el cuerpo del capitán.

Se podía quedar en esa posición, sentando entre ambos, mojado de sudor, por siempre.

Fuji-sempai fue quien se levantó primero, pasándose una mano por el rostro húmedo. Ahora sí parecía un gatito al que se le remojó el rostro en su plato de leche. Quiso sonreír ante este pensamiento, pero no lo hizo. Al bajarse del cuerpo de Tezuka las piernas se le mojaron también.

Cayó de rodillas sin poder sostenerse en pie.

Fuji-sempai se iba de la habitación y casi se prende de sus tobillos para no quedarse donde estaba. Tezuka hizo lo mismo. Sin decir una palabra, sin una caricia extra, sin nada abandonó la habitación.

Ahora Ryoma se tumbó en el suelo frío, cansado y sintiendo celos de nuevo.

Sin duda se quedó dormido esperando que alguien viniera a levantarlo. El sonido fuera de la habitación lo sacó del letargo. La curiosidad hizo que se arrastrara hasta la puerta de la habitación. El ruido venía del baño. La puerta se abrió para dejar salir a Fuji-sempai. Tambaleándose.

Y ahí venía la causa de ello. Tezuka le dio otro empujón que casi lo estrella contra la pared. Ryoma sintió deseos de haberse arrastrado bajo la cama, en vez de hacia la puerta.

Apenas alcanzó hacerse a un lado cuando Fuji-sempai cayó al suelo de la habitación. Trató de auxiliarlo, pero se dio cuenta que no era lo adecuado. Tezuka llegó al momento e hizo que se levantara de nuevo para arrojarlo sobre la cama. Y empezó a golpearlo.

No podía estar sucediendo, eso no podía estar sucediendo.

**Xxx**

"Ryoma-kun"

Había tratado de evitar a Fuji-sempai durante toda la mañana y lo había logrado sin problema, porque Tezuka-buchou siempre andaba cerca. Pero ahora que no estaba por los alrededores no pudo escapar.

Daba igual, no quería verlo ni hablar con él.

"Ryoma-kun, tenemos que hablar."

No lo iba a dejar ir tan fácil. Lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia detrás de la biblioteca. Si él quería hablar, no tenía ganas de escuchar. Se había preguntado todo el resto de la tarde del día anterior y toda la noche por lo que había pasado en la habitación de Tezuka.

No podía creer que fuera cierto, prefería pensar que fue un mal sueño. Pero su cuerpo no pensaba lo mismo.

"¿Estas bien? Estabas cojeando un poco. ¿Has tomado algún analgésico para el dolor?"

Eso debía preguntarle a él, quien debía tomar pastillas para el dolor era Fuji-sempai.

"Estoy bien."

Mentira, era lo más lejos de la verdad que había dicho en su vida.

"Mientras él no esté cerca podemos hablar tranquilos."

Le dijo mirando a los lados, nervioso. Seguro se dio cuenta de sus propios nervios, por eso lo dijo.

"Sólo quería saber si estabas bien y nada más. Es mejor que nos vayamos, que no nos vea juntos."

¿Tantas molestias para preguntarle eso? No, Fuji-sempai estaba tan asustado como él mismo. Ryoma no estaba bien, empezando porque no sabía como había llegado a esa situación, ni lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

Entre los tres.

**xxx**

En un momento se preguntó cómo pasó todo esto. ¿Cómo empezó? En que momento que ni cuenta se dio cuando se hizo costumbre. ¿A qué hora que no notó lo mal que se estaba sintiendo?

No, lo dejó pasar, una vez, dos veces, tres veces. Cuando se dio cuenta ya no había vuelta atrás. Ya no sabía ni como llegó y menos como regresar al punto de partida.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo entre ellos?

No podía responderse a sí mismo, menos cuando Ryoma se lo preguntó entre sollozos. No tenía respuestas, sólo más preguntas que no quería hacerse, pero tercas terminaban apareciendo en la boca de otros.

La misma habitación y la mirada perdida en el fondo de la ventana. Esta vez no estaba solo, Ryoma le estaba mojando la pierna donde tenía apoyado el rostro. Sentado sobre la cama revuelta, aún tibia cuando hace un momento estuvo hirviendo.

Tezuka no estaba a su lado y ya no estaba seguro de que eso era lo correcto.

Cerró los ojos para reprimir un suspiro. Al abrirlos de nuevo estaba en el marco de la puerta. Mirándolos con los mismos ojos que antes le parecieron fascinantes. De pronto se trasformaron en dos orbes oscuras, que destellaban cuando él se subía encima.

¿Ahora qué quería¿Qué más quería?

¿Qué más quería que le diera?

Puso una mano sobre el rostro de Ryoma para alejarlo de su cuerpo.

"¿Qué más quieres de mi, Tezuka?"

Susurró.

**Xxx **

"No vas a lograr nada huyendo."

Era curioso escuchar a Fuji-sempai diciendo aquello y con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

"Fue fácil encontrarte. Supongo que soy bueno encontrando cosas."

Y se sentó a su lado en la banca del parque, mientras el viento les revolvía el cabello. Incomodando con sus palabras, por haberlo llamado "cosa" o por sentarse tan cerca a su cuerpo. De un momento al otro eso parecía fastidiar. Pero aunque se sentara sobre él, se veía como si no estuviera presente en el mundo. Parecía un fantasma, casi no tocaba la tierra por lo lento que caminaba. Quizá lo hacía al propósito.

"Ryoma-kun… No deberías faltar tanto a la escuela. Tus padres pueden empezar a preocuparse."

Lo decía para sí mismo y sonaba tan cansado. Casi tan cansado como él mismo se estaba sintiendo. Las maletas con el uniforme de entrenamiento yacían a un lado de sus pies. ¿Se las estaba saltando también? Un escalofrío subió y bajó por su espalda entonces.

"Fuji-sempai." Pero no se atrevió a preguntarle si sus sospechas eran ciertas o no. Quizá aún no era tarde y podían correr a las

prácticas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. ¿O quizá era que Tezuka lo había mandado a buscarlo?

¿Por qué no vino entonces a buscarme? La pregunta salió de lo profundo de su ser, pero al llegar a su cerebro se deshizo en pánico. Si tan sólo fuera a buscarlos, ya estaban en problemas, si los encontraba juntos, tan juntos… Iba a ser más problemático. ¿Por qué Fuji-sempai se veía tan tranquilo? Una vez más no sabía que estaba pasando. Ya se estaba haciendo costumbre en él.

"¿No ha habido prácticas hoy?"

Susurró agachando la cabeza pensando en todo lo malo que iba a pasar, como si lo estuviera presintiendo, como si ya lo sintiera venir.

"Las hubo."

Contestó tras un corto silencio con sabor a eternidad.

"Y tú no fuiste ni hoy, ni ayer. Y en tu casa dijeron que estabas enfermo."

Era cierto, Nanako había estado encubriéndolo. Pero la voz de Fuji-sempai traía notas de reproche. ¿Acaso le estaba reclamando no haber ido?

"Ya te dije que huir no es una opción si no tienes a donde ir."

Fuji se levantó de la banca y tomó sus cosas del suelo, despacio, tanto como si con el menor esfuerzo los brazos se le fueran a partir.

"Entonces que quieres que haga. ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo y te alejas de él Fuji-sempai?"

¿Por qué no podía aplicar sus palabras para él mismo? Ryoma cerró los ojos deseando poder alcanzar las prácticas, retroceder el tiempo, hasta antes de que todo se diera.

"No tengo…"

Le dijo y se empezó a alejar con la misma pesadez de cuerpo que un cadáver viviente. Lo vio alejarse arrastrando los pies despacio, dejando un sendero de humedad roja. De a poquitos, gotitas que iban escurriendo de sus brazos, por sus manos, descendiendo por sus dedos.

"Fuji-sempai."

Lo alcanzó mientras se iba tan lentamente que en cualquier momento se iba a detener. Lo tomó del brazo, le descubrió la piel.

Se le quedó mirando. Fuji-sempai sonreía como siempre, pero sus ojos no eran los mismos. Las heridas que nos hacemos en la piel, pueden ser muy profundas, pero con el tiempo sanan y desaparecen. Las que Tezuka les estaba haciendo, quizá no iban a tener la misma suerte.

**Xxx**

Se veía enojado. No era que siempre hubiera estado bailando de felicidad. Pero esa expresión en los ojos ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

_Es que antes no era así… _

Sus manos, adoraba sus manos sobre su cuerpo, corriendo por su espalda, por su vientre, por su cuello. Ahora estrujaba sus brazos y apretaba sus cabellos.

"Te he dicho que sólo yo puedo lastimarte. Nadie más."

Tezuka tenía razón. Así era como se daban las cosas.

"Lo siento." La respuesta de siempre, maquinal, automática mientras caía de espaldas sobre la cama.

Su cuerpo, adoraba la sensación de su cuerpo frotándose contra el suyo, aunque la ropa estorbara. Cuando antes todo estaba bien. En el presente, su cuerpo apabullaba, apretaba su presencia, lastimaba.

"Sólo yo puedo hacerte daño Syuusuke."

Era cierto, era la verdad.

"¿Por qué haces esto¿Por qué?"

¿Por qué se lo preguntaba? No tenía idea de sus acciones, hacía tiempo dejó de tener conciencia, desde que le cedió la potestad de su cuerpo. Así que sólo se lo quedó viendo, tumbado sobre la cama, mientras se subía sobre él para cubrirlo de besos.

Ese era el mismo sabor de antaño, como si volvieran los buenos tiempos.

"Yo te amo Syusuuke. ¿Por qué te haces esto?"

Sus labios articulaban las palabras hundiéndolas en su piel, como antes. Como cuando le decía que lo amaba y podía sentir que era cierto. ¿Acaso no era cierto ahora¿Acaso no lo amaba y por eso hacía esto?

"Tezuka…"

No se iba a resistir a una probadita de recuerdos preciosos. Pero siempre pasa que cuando más disfrutas más rápido se acaba.

La presión en la garganta le indicó que la hora feliz terminó. Se estaba excediendo de nuevo, esta vez lo iba a asfixiar.

"¿Acaso no te digo que te amo¿Por qué haces esto Syuusuke?"

Intentaba buscar alguna palabra que le dijera cuanto lo amaba, pero sus acciones se concentraban en alejarlo de su cuello y dejar entrar aire a su organismo.

_Te amo, te amo. _

Adoraba escuchar aquello, pero más adoraba que fuera cierto.

Tosía cuando lo liberó y hasta dejó que se incorporara sobre la cama revolviendo los cobertores. Tezuka se removió la ropa del cuerpo y se tumbó esperando que se le acabara la tos. Había hecho un buen trabajo vendándole las muñecas, porque con el ajetreo no se habían soltado. Cuando hubo terminado de dar lástima, Syuusuke se acercó a su cuerpo. Como siempre colocó su cabeza a la altura de su pecho.

No tenía ganas de hacer nada, pero no lo quería dejar ir. No estaba de humor para lidiar con los problemas que le ocasionaba ni él ni Echizen.

"Yo también te amo Tezuka…"

"Entonces deja de hacer tonterías."

Ahora era mejor quedarse en silencio, no responderle. Así la noche se iba pronto y llegaba la mañana y las cosas seguían siendo iguales.

_Iguales…_

**Xxx **

"Fujiko"

No tenía ganas de escuchar a Eiji por la mañana, tratando de indagar sobre su vida privada. No tenía ganas de escuchar a nadie, como había perdido las ganas de dormir, de comer, de seguir respirando.

"Fuji-kun…"

Hablaba en serio, en la innumerable cantidad de mensajes que dejó en su teléfono celular en donde amenazaba con ir a buscarlo a su casa si era necesario, que iba a descubrir que le estaba ocurriendo.

La curiosidad mató al gato, pensaba mientras Eiji se le prendía del brazo para detener su avance.

"¿Puedes detenerte un momento? Quiero hablar contigo."

Ya se lo había mencionado antes, en los mensajes de voz. Apenas los había escuchado, mientras los iba borrando, uno por uno.

Hizo que se detuviera, algo extraño, eso era potestad de Tezuka.

"¿Qué te pasa? No eres tu mismo, algo te sucede."

Estaba hablando más en serio que nunca antes en toda su vida. Ni un solo maullido, estaba hablando muy en serio cuando lo sujetó de los hombros.

Y cuando lo sacudió para sacarle una respuesta.

Estaba empezando a hartarse de eso.

"Contéstame. ¿Acaso no somos amigos¿Por qué no me respondes los mensajes¿Qué te ocurre Fuji?"

Eiji estaba llegando a su límite. Estaba harto de escuchar su voz en su celular, estaba harto de escuchar a Tezuka decirle que hacer, estaba exhausto de no tener nada que responder.

No lo hizo, sólo arrojó a Eiji al suelo de un empujón. Se sintió bien, para variar.

Verlo levantarse, con los ojos brillando de rabia, levantándose para mirarlo más cerca. Le devolvería el empujón o algo mejor. Incluso hasta podría terminar con todo de una vez.

Pero sólo lo miró, herido. Lo lastimó mucho, pero no era que le importara del todo. Casi ni sintió pena por haberle hecho eso a Eiji. Era su amigo, lo estimaba mucho. ¿No? No sentía nada por haberlo lanzado al suelo, sentía ganas de hacerlo de nuevo, pero se quedó en su sitio.

Los ojos de Eiji estaban molestándolo. No pudo verlos más. Eiji buscaba una reacción, una respuesta. Pero se fue, sin mirar atrás. Lo dejó de pie, mirando al suelo.

_Eiji… Lo siento… _

Muy tarde, ya se había ido. Tampoco lo dijo en voz alta.

Tampoco estaba diciéndolo en serio.

_¿Qué más quieres de mi Tezuka? _

**Continuará ...**


End file.
